Red Rescue Chapter 4
by MissDonnie
Summary: Lisbon takes Jane to meet his mother


There is one more chapter to be put up after this….Lisbon decides to do something that she hopes will make him happy….or will she regret it if it fails.

Waking up slowly Lisbon opens her eyes and groans when she sees that it is still raining. She hears movement at the end of the make shift bed and looks over at Jane. He is putting on his shoes and already has his very damp suit on. He looks over at her and smiles.

"I have a great breakfast plan for us my dear" He tosses a granola bar to her and a bottle of water. "I found Rigsby's overnight bag; he must have forgotten to put it in the other van. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, and I kept pretty warm." She blushes remembering how close she slept with Jane. "Did you have anything to eat?

Jane holds up an empty wrapper "Now I know where to look when we're in the same van as Rigsby and get hungry."

Looking out the window she looks concerned as she turns back to Jane who has finished putting on the wet shoes and makes a face, he really hated to wear wet socks and shoes.

"Maybe you should wait until it stops raining Jane."

"I don't want you to stay here for another night Lisbon. Nobody can see the van from the road; the team has the weekend off so they won't be looking for us. I heard a truck earlier, so when I get up to the top of the hill we can get help early, there might be another car going by. We could be home in time for a hot lunch if I start out now."

He smiles at her as he opens the hatch and gets out, closing the hatch. He goes over to her window and put his hand on it, she smiles at him and puts her hand up to his.

Jane moves away from the van and looks up the hill, it seemed to be higher than he thought and mud and water was pouring down the hill. He starts walking and frowns as mud gets into his shoes. These shoes were not going to make it through this he mutters to himself. He walks to the edge and grabs a bush and pulls himself up the hill. After a half hour of serious climbing he hears a car go by, making him climb a little faster. He was going to have join a gym he thought, every muscle in his arms was killing him, and he was feeling every forty years of his age.

He finds another bush and grabs hold of it to pull him up, his shoes loosen a rock and suddenly he starts slipping down the hill. He grabs hold of anything he can reach, but the bushes just cuts his hands and fingers. He ends sliding down the hillside, and finally comes to a stop lying on his back. He closes his eyes and tries to calm down his breathing, and holds on to his side.

From inside the car Lisbon sees Jane come back down the hill. She holds her breath as he lies still in the mud. What if he is hurt, could she make it to him and help? She watches as Jane gets up slowly and turns to her. He looks at his mud covered suit, he waves at her.

She waves back and smiles, all she could see of his mud covered face was the white teeth showing with his smile.

Once again he turns to face the hill side, he takes a long look at it and takes off in what he hopes is a better way up. Taking a deep breath, he wishes he wouldn't have as the pain from his ribs almost took the breath away. He reaches up and takes a grab at another bush and pulls himself up. "If only this damn rain would stop so he could get up this hill faster." He says out loud to himself. He looks surprised as the rain slows down and comes to a stop. He knew what Grace would have would have said…miracles still happen.

After what seems a lifetime he finally makes it to the top of the hill, and crawls up on the road. He stands up and looks around; he turns and waves to Lisbon, then looks at both directions. He looks at his suit and laughs; he looked some character from a scary movie, who would stop for him. He turns to a sound coming from the curve in the road, with a sigh of relief he sees a delivery truck, he runs into the middle of the room and waves his arms. The truck comes to a quick start and the driver gets out of the car and rushes over to Jane,

"You okay mister?" the driver says looking at the mess Jane is.

"We were in an accident, my friend is still down there, can you call for help? Jane says pointing down to where the van is.

"No probably, let me get on my radio and we'll get some help out here fast." The man rushes back to the truck. Jane waves to Lisbon giving here the okay sign.

A short time later there were police, fire trucks and an ambulance surrounding the area. Jane is watching as the firemen make it down the hill with a stretcher for Lisbon. A police officer has been trying to get Jane over to the ambulance to see if he was okay, but there was no way he was going to leave until she was brought up the hill. He watched as they lifted her onto the stretcher and covers her. In what had taken him forever took the firemen a few minutes. Jane goes over to Lisbon and takes her hand and follows the firemen to the ambulance. He looks at her and lends down and kisses her on the forehead. He stands up slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm glad to be up here, thank you Patrick." He looks surprised with her using his name. He moves so they can put her in the ambulance.

It had been a long day, and she was glad to finally be in a warm, comfortable bed, even if it was in the hospital. The doctor wanted her to stay the night to make sure there were no other problems other than the sprain ankle. She was happy that it wasn't broken like Jane and she had thought. From out in the hallway she hears a familiar voice. A nurse comes in pushing a wheel chair with a tired looking Jane in it.

"I could have walked, I'm only three doors down." He turns to looks at the nurse.

"Mr. Jane the doctor said you needed to take it easy for the rest of the day, you also have been given medication for your broken ribs and you shouldn't be walking around." She pushes him next to Lisbon's bed and leaves the room.

"Well I guess you have answered my questions as to how you are…getting the nurse upset, and not doing as the doctor says."

"Lisbon I can walk, I don't have a sprain ankle like you have my dear." He says with a sigh. "How does your ankle feel?

"Okay, I will be off that foot for a week or so. How are your two ribs?"

"They taped them up and gave me this small little pill that seems to beginning to work" He yawns. "I guess I should go back to my room."

"Jane could you stay with me tonight, I would rather not be alone." He looks at her surprised, and she points to the other bed in her room. I would rest better also knowing that you are getting some sleep."

Jane nods yes, and gets up slowly from the wheel chair and heads for the bed. He turns the covers down and climbs into the bed. He gives a sigh and closes his eyes and is asleep in no time.

The room becomes quiet; Lisbon looks over at Jane and smiles. She wonders how many times he had to wash his hair to get those blonde curls free of mud. She watches him sleep and realizes that this man was getting closer to her every day. She wasn't sure where it was going to lead, but tonight Patrick Jane was her hero.

More coming up on Wednesday and it will be finished….took longer to type than I thought…new nails and they are longer than normal and I can't type like I normally can….and no I won't take them off for the sake of typing faster…lol.


End file.
